Jamie Ace pasta-fighter!
by ReijiMizuchiLover
Summary: Author's note:Tyler does not belong to me he belongs to Uber-Dan and let me use him so we got that straightened out also no character besides Jamie ace belongs to me they either belong to Nintendo or Creepy Pasta
1. Jamie Ace Pasta-Fighter Slenderman pt1

Author's note:Tyler does not belong to me he belongs to Uber-Dan (on ) and let me use him so we got that straightened out also no character besides Jamie ace belongs to me they either belong to Nintendo or creepy pasta  
-Hello my name is Jamie Jamie Ace I'm 14 years old but not like that matters anyways I guess you can say my life is pretty much normal except my best friend is a red and orange stallion named Tyler long story... "Hey Jamie!" Uh oh what is Tyler doing out here? I told him what happens when the see unusual animals out in the city..."Tyler? I told you not to come out here it's dangerous!" "Sorry..." ugh... anyways "I guess we can talk.." "Okay! I needed some one to tal-hey what's that guy doing in the ally-way? he could get mugged!" 'Stupid stupid stupid' "I don't really know..." well the idiot I am I guess I'll go ask hey he looks like that guy in the BEN DROWNED story! XD "Uh..E-excuse me sir what are you doing in here? You could get robbed or something in here!" "?Um yes I'm looking for a girl named Jamie Ace..." Jamie Ace? That's my name! "W-well that's me!" I called Tyler over thinking maybe this weird guy will find him normal... "Well what was quicker than I thought!,May I shake your hand?" he stretched both of his arms out wanting to shake OUR hands I guess it's just a hand shake nothing bad would happen we grabbed his hands and he pulled us into a portal of some sorts the heck? Well it looks like we're in the woods great "Is everyone okay?" man he's here too? "Uh yeah!,Where are we though?" I asked well maybe he'll tell us which woods we're in "we're in the woods silly" he chuckled something tolled me he was gonna rape me or something he definitely looked like one of those guys "I meant whi-" he was gone "The h***?!" "Whoa Jamie watch the language!" "Ugh.." I got up and started walking Tyler following then we heard a..Drone of some sort I don't know Tyler suddenly started backing up confused I turned around shocked by what I saw a tall man-no thing in a suit IT had no face just blank white and there were branch type things coming out of it's back I knew who it was as soon as I saw it Slenderman A.K.A. Der Grossman I started running why did that creep put me in the slender woods?! "COME ON TYLER!" I called luckily he listened to me and started running faster then I was he was lucky..."GAH!" I tripped and felt something grab me oh no...


	2. Jamie Ace Pasta-Fighter Slenderman pt2

~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~  
"Ugh.." I got up and started walking Tyler following then we heard a..Drone of some sort I don't know Tyler suddenly started backing up confused I turned around shocked by what I saw a tall man-no thing in a suit IT had no face just blank white and there were branch type things coming out of it's back I knew who it was as soon as I saw it Slenderman A.K.A. Der Grossman I started running why did that creep put me in the slender woods?! "COME ON TYLER!" I called luckily he listened to me and started running faster then I was he was lucky..."GAH!" I tripped and felt something grab me oh no...

I fell unconscious...After a while I opened my eyes I was on...A bed? Not what I was expecting... "Huh?,What happened?" I asked not expecting an answer but..."Weird I thought you'ed remember..." I heard it came from a voice I never heard before..It sounded like Mephiles to give you an example "Anyways are you alright? You scraped your knee pretty bad then you passed out..." he said,I turned around surprised by what I saw,Slenderman...He hasn't killed me yet? wow... "I g-guess,Where's Tyler?" "?,Oh yes Tyler he's out front.." Thank god! I thought Tyler left me..."A-anyways,Thank you..." I tried to get up and walk but I fell again thank god he got me "I think you should rest..." he put me on the bed and left he seems nice but I have no idea how much trouble I'm in...I wake up and hear Tyler screaming so I ran out there and...Slenderman was hurting him...I did the only thing I could try to kick him...bad idea he got a hold of m leg he then turned around and pushed me against the wall "You really think you can hurt me?" Grr... If he doesn't let me go this instant I swear I wi-"what's the matter?,Cat got your tongue? " he got closer to my face this is usually bad so i struggled trying to get out I was kicking this is probably the most scared I've ever been in my entire life!,Wait I got it! I moved my arm upwards or as my teacher calls it "looking in a mirror" he let go of my hand then I went and got my camera and pointed it at him-no-IT "W-what are you doing? GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" camera's are his weakness? HA! I turned it on and the light came on "NO NO NO-" he dissapeared woah that was kinda easy...


	3. Jamie Ace Pasta-Fighter HEROBRINE pt1

~~~~~~~~~~PREVIOUSLY~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I tried to get up and walk but I fell again thank god he got me "I think you should rest..." he put me on the bed and left he seems nice but I have no idea how much trouble I'm in...I wake up and hear Tyler screaming so I ran out there and...Slenderman was hurting him...I did the only thing I could try to kick him...bad idea he got a hold of m leg he then turned around and pushed me against the wall "You really think you can hurt me?" Grr... If he doesn't let me go this instant I swear I wi-"what's the matter?,Cat got your tongue? " he got closer to my face this is usually bad so i struggled trying to get out I was kicking this is probably the most scared I've ever been in my entire life!,Wait I got it! I moved my arm upwards or as my teacher calls it "looking in a mirror" he let go of my hand then I went and got my camera and pointed it at him-no-IT "W-what are you doing? GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" camera's are his weakness? HA! I turned it on and the light came on "NO NO NO-" he dissapeared woah that was kinda easy...

Well luckily Tyler is okay and we haven't seen that guy in a while until we decided to go to a farm he was looking at ponies I rolled my eyes and tried to be a quite as possible sense I didn't want him to see/hear us but of course that didn't work he turned around when we were playing with their cat "Hello again!" ugh... "H-hi" I turned around to talk to hm sense I wanted to be friendly but when I turned around he was behind me then he pushed me and Tyler in another portal...We ended up in a world made of blocks I knew what it was Minecraft that means we're up against the one thing that made me stop playing video games for 2 months Herobrine...Anyways we started walking and we found a Herobrine spawner I guess we'll just sit and wait nothing else to do really...


End file.
